Inumaru's Story
by xXTheLovelyRayneXx
Summary: Inumaru has come to Konoha and has joined team 7. But whats behind the mask?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

A lone teenager stood in the middle of the training field, it was raining hard enough to fill a swimming pool. _Where is the teacher?! He should have been here twenty minutes ago!_ He watched a squirrel running to his safe tree. _Hmm, good idea vermin! If only I could do the same!_ He was angry enough that some of the precipitation was boiling instantly on his face. Suddenly he heard a whisper, then a 'SHH!!' Being part wolf, he could hear the tiniest flaw in someone's voice. As soon as the whispering stopped, the boy heard someone sneak to the bushes to the right. Someone moved to a tree to the left, and there was shuffling in the original bush. _So, there are three of you? I will make sure you know that I mean business. _He went into battle position, taking of his shirt exposing his underweight body. Muscles were the only heavy thing on his body. His mask was still on his face, so he looked a bit weird. His hand was instinctively on his Kunai pocket.

Soon enough the attack began, it started with a girl in pink. She came down upon him from the tree she had a Kunai poised perfectly in her hand. The teen spun around and blocked the useless attack with his arm. She landed safely like a cat; as soon as she landed a boy in orange came out as if on cue he ran aiming at the teen with deadly accuracy. Suddenly another male, this time in blue, ran out in front of him with another Kunai. He heard the second attacker and the third run into each other as he slid out of the way. But then someone grabbed him by surprise, it was his teacher. _So these are my classmates huh? Well I better introduce myself. _"So, this all of my class? Wow this is small!" seeing the confused expressions on his peers faces he added "So Kakashi-Sensei hasn't told you yet? I am the newest addition to team seven. My name is Inumaru Takahshi!"

"I didn't tell you guys?" seeing their heads shake he sighed, "I guess I am getting old. Well Inumaru this is Sakura, the one in the pink. This here is Sasuke in the blue and Naruto in the orange." He said knowledgably, it made Inumaru wonder about how they would act towards him. "Okay, we are going to be doing the tree thing again. Inumaru, all you do is balance you chakra to the soles of your feet, like so and you try going up the tree and making a mark with your kunai where you stop like this." he balanced his chakra and non-hesitantly ran up the tree, and made a mark at the highest point of the tree. "Okay your turn Inumaru, just like I showed you!" Inumaru balanced his chakra with little effort and took off with deadly speed up to the tree. He felt his terrain change from soft grass to rough splintery bark. He felt pain as thousands of needle sharp splinters of wood surfacing under his skin. His pain went unnoticed as he reached the top and dug his Kunai into the bark and had no time to take it out. He landed a few yards to the left of Sakura, who looked horror struck. Inumaru looked at his teacher, whom was reading a book. "Sensei? I think I did it" Kakashi looked up at where the kunai was and a look of surprise showed in his eye. "Yeah, you passed that! Well I think we should go and enjoy some ramen at the Ramen Store."

"MMMM!! Ramen! Inumaru, you sure you don't want some? My treat!" Kakashi asked willingly. "You might want to take him up on that, Inumaru-San, he never buys us food." Naruto whispered insistently. "No thanks, I am full. Maybe I will later when and if the chance arises again." he said tactfully. _All they are really trying to do is get my mask off to see my face, I can't let that happen. It will ruin everything I have worked for! _Inumaru stood up and walked out of the shop. "See you later! I am going home to sleep off today." He started walking home _well; I guess that I have about two miles of walking between me and home. Better think of what my history is._ Inumaru started thinking of ideas when suddenly two men jumped into his path. One was and older man around fifty and a boy around Inumaru's age. "So you're Inumaru? Well we've been waiting. You're to come with us, come on." he walked a few steps and turned around again. "My boy, there isn't time to spare! Your mom is terribly ill! Come on!"

"That is where you are wrong! My mom has been dead for 8 years!" He hollered angry now. "Back off you power cr--" He was cut off as the other teenager knocked him unconscious. The old man slid his arm under Inumaru as he slumped to the ground. "We don't him to wake him up Kabuto. So let's take it easy with him." He said to the teenager. He put Inumaru over his shoulder. Inumaru was somewhere far off in his mind.

_-- (Dream) -- "Huh? Where am I?! Oh crap, they've got me! Wake up dangit! Wha, who's there..."(end dream) Inumaru_ woke up in a small room. It was adorned with grey walls and ceiling. "Where am I? ANYONE?!" Inumaru asked loudly with tape over his mouth. Suddenly the old man and teenager came into the room. "So, are you ready to cooperate?" Inumaru shook his head violently "Oh pity, pity. I am sorry that you won't listen. But if you won't we have no choice... But to drug you and then take the demon out of you!" Inumaru stood up as soon as the teen lunged at him this time he accidentally cut the tape with his Kunai. Then Inumaru took the opportunity and kicked the teen into a wall. The old man came at him with a bad aim and missed Inumaru by an inch. An inch that Inumaru used to escape. Everyone screamed as they saw Inumaru running through the town without his mask, but luckily for him it was on his neck.

Inumaru was running when suddenly he saw team seven walking down the path. Kakashi looked up just as Inumaru slid behind a bush. "I saw you! Come out and you won't get hurt!" Inumaru slid on his mask, and then walked out from his hiding spot. "Sensei..." He heard Sakura scream and Kakashi yell a jumble of words and run towards him as Sasuke and Naruto ran for something in the opposite direction, suddenly he felt light as every thing turned dark.

Kakashi's POV "I saw you! Come out and you won't get hurt!" he said. In a few seconds someone slid out of the shadow of the tree, Inumaru. Inumaru muttered something along the lines of 'Sensei'. Kakashi saw blood everywhere, as did Sakura. "Run and get help Sasuke, Naruto you too!" He yelled back. Sakura had finished screaming and turned and ran. Inumaru collapsed and Kakashi picked him up expecting 150 pounds but instead was surprised that he was about 75 pounds. _This isn't normal_. Suddenly Jiraija came running down the path. "Naruto told me, WOAH! What happened? Do you know?" Jiraija asked with speed. "No, he came out from behind that tree and passed out. It's all weird; he wasn't even there this morning for class. That's why we were out here, looking for him." End Kakashi's Pov

--

**Well, first chapter is done!! Please review! But beware, if I get ANY rude comments, I will send Inumaru after you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hospital **

Inumaru screamed, he had the dream again. He was in the room where his mom and dad were killed. He opened his eyes immediately as a hand was put on his shoulder. It was a woman with long blond hair, "You okay? You were pretty banged up." Seeing Inumaru reach quickly up to his face to his mask she added, "Don't worry, your face hasn't been seen by anyone so far. I respect your privacy, unlike SOME PEOPLE! Naruto get out of here! I told you that you won't be seeing his face, she threw a full bedpan at him. He yelped as the urine splashed his face. The bedpan itself fell on his head as he ran out.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered horrified of his surroundings. "We don't know. I wanted to ask you that..." Inumaru thought about it and suddenly remembered the old man and the teenager, he told her how he was walking home that night and he was jumped by the teenager and the old man, knocked out, and brought to a shack in the middle of a town, then he told her how he knocked the boy unconcious and ran from the old man. When he finished telling her the story she said "REALLY?? YOU ESCAPED OROACHIMARU?! OH MY GOD!!" Inumaru was confused, he hadn't heard either of their names. _Some drugs they gave me at the old shack had messed with my mind, so what if I just saw that guy and thought that was him?! That would be blaming the innocent! I DON'T CARE! I AM HARDCORE! ROCK ON!! _His mind was having THAT arguement again. He sighed annoyed by his own mind.

Soon enough the nurses would let him get up. He felt heavier though and almost fell down, unfortunately a nurse grabbed his shirt and accidentally lifted it up. _Oh my god. FAT! They gave me those dang feeding tubes again! I gotta run this off, but how? I will wait till tonight then I escape this citrus and pee smelling place! HARDCORE!! Oh god YOUR back again?? _Inumaru laughed and fell asleep quickly. His dream was, for some reason about dancing peices of pockey and Naruto doing the Cha-Cha Slide. He was awoken suddenly by Kakashi and Team 7, Sasuke staring into his eyes, Inumaru woke up and saw Sasuke and screamed mercilessly he tried to run but was restrained by hand cuffs on the bed. "Itachi! Please spare me! I don't want to die!" Inumaru screamed as Kakashi hurriedly pulled him back down into the bed. The nurse got back to stitching his wound together as Sasuke and Sakura, hugging each other trying to calm down. "S-Sorry sensei, sorry guys." Naruto had suddenly passed out from shock and was twitching violently._ So much for my plan... I will escape tommorrow, be sure of it! Hardco--... YOUR DEAD!! Help!!_ Inumaru sat still as the nurse sewed his wound up.

Inumaru woke up. It was a little dark, but it was the perfect time to get some exersize. He jumped up nearly breaking Naruto's wrist. Luckilly he didn't wake up, Inumaru jumped out the winow after he changed his robed to his normal clothes. Inumaru then set off jogging into the already lighted forest, towards his house. He felt some pain as he ran, but it wasn't to bad, just on his legs and his feet from being in bed all week. He just wasn't used to sleeping on a cot, he slept on the floor in his kitchen to toughen up. Suddenly he tripped and screamed in pain as he crashed into a tree and fell down the hill towards the river.

Kakashi's POV Kakashi woke up in the big chair across from Inumaru's room. He heard a scream and ran into his room, there was a nurse looking at the empty bed and the broken window. Also missing were Inumaru's clothes, but his bed robes were on the floor under Naruto's head. "Naruto! Wake up you lazy kid! Inumaru is missing!" Naruto sat up wearily and yawned. "Where are we? What do you mean he's missin? He's right ther-- oh, now I see! He IS gone! Lets go!" End Kakashi's POV

Inumaru woke up hearing people walking around calling his name, he tried to call out but his voice cracked and he knew he should keep his energy pent up. He threw a stick at them, but they made no effort to look in his direction. _Oh great! Now they won't find me! I am gonna die! _Suddenly he had an idea, he picked up a stick and put on a peice of twine. It matched the dirt, but it didn't matter, he didn't need it to stand out, it just needed the string. He hurled the stick and it succesfully landed in front of them. He started pulling the stick back with the string and they finally turned their heads. Inumaru picked up a branch and waved it around. "Inumaru! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I just can't move my leg again. It's okay though, my home is a few meters from here."His voice barely a whisper because of it being Fall, and him being in the water. "Inumaru, you aren't going home... Your going back to the hospital, you may have Hypothermia now..." Kakashi said caringly. Inumaru knew he didn't want to go back there so he started running home. Kakashi and team seven hot on his tail, soon enough he ran up to his house and ran inside and locked the door. He heard Kakashi banging on the door as he walked breathlessly into his room, got some clean clothes and took a relaxing bath, without his mask over his face. Suddenly he heard a crash in the kitchen. _Well Kakashi is in better put on my mask! H-- .. NO!! Don't say it! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Healing Wounds

Chapter 3: Healing Wounds

Inumaru put on his mask just before Kakashi walked in as expected. Inumaru had on his bathing suit, so there was nothing to see. "Inumaru, your supposed to be at the hospital. Your ill and maybe near death, your going now!" Kakashi covered his nose as Inumaru jumped out of the shower trying to run. Kakashi threw down a bomb of sleeping gas and held his breath. In five minutes he picked up an unconscious Inumaru and carried him outside to the horrified faces as they saw the unconscious boy (yet again). "I knocked him out. WELL HE HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Kakashi apparently didn't want to be judged at that time.

Inumaru woke up yet again in the hospital, this time not flabby or hooked up to one of those life sucking machines. He looked on the side table to his right and saw a card written by all of team seven.

Letter _Dear Inumaru,_

_We decided that you should be able to heal and not try to kill yourself. So, we kinda put you in a three week coma, sorry. So when and if you feel up to coming to train then come on over. The nurses have been instructed to let you go if you don't have anything wrong with you._

_ -Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura_

"WHAT?! Three flippin weeks?! I got to go now!" Inumaru ran out of the room with his belongings. _I am not going to where I think i'm going, RIGHT? Well if ya ask me, I think we may be! _Inumaru was already halfway to the training spot when he felt himself flying towards the ground. In an instant he leaned back and landed gracefully on his feet, just inches away from the face of a boy with no eyebrows and ALOT of eye makeup. "Sorry, just tripped. You okay?" Inumaru stood up straight and found he was a few inches above the boy's head.

"I am fine." The boy's voice colder than ice. He glared right into Inumaru's eyes, Inumaru NEVER stood for that. Suddenly he launched himself at this coldhearted boy. He was surprised as a wall of sand leapt up at him and stung his eyes; he rubbed them and looked around to see the crowd of peers surrounding him and this boy. "Go Gaara! Kill him!" a boy said with a nervous tone that meant this boy Gaara and his friends would kill anyone who didn't root for him. Inumaru jumped again this time actually with some knowledge.

"INUMARU! Control yourself! Two hours out of a coma and you pick a fight!" Sakura screamed as she, Sasuke, and Naruto broke up the two ninja as they really started fighting. Inumaru heard Sakura's scream and suddenly turned submissive and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I am done Sakura-Chan, don't you worry anymore. I will go now, so I can get out of your hair." Inumaru silently stalked off towards the training ground, his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. "Inumaru... I didn't mean to make you upset..." Sakura said sorrowfully.

Inumaru sat on the old carrousel in Konoha's old playground. He knew that his team would be looking for him and would soon find him, but for now he wanted to be alone. He heard a stick break in the distance, certifying his guess as correct. Soon enough a figure came out of the old forest. "Kakashi-Sensei, you must of heard about the fight, I am sorry." Inumaru said solemnly as the figure changed into his teacher. "Yes, but that's not why I am here. Do you want to give a second try at a family? I already signed the contract, its all up to you." Kakashi asked warmly with a visible smile from under his own mask. "I guess so, especially since I ran out of cash to pay for that old house. Can I?" Seeing Kakashi's nod he stood up and hugged him. This surprised Kakashi but soon he hugged back, soon they broke the hug and started to walk to Inumaru's new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home Again

**Chapter 4: Home Again?**

Kakashi and Inumaru walked up to Kakashi's bachelor pad and Inumaru's new home. Kakashi heard a sniffle and turned around to see tear marks on Inumaru's mask. "Inumaru? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Kakashi asked but suddenly Inumaru's sobs began to get louder as the seconds passed. Suddenly Kakashi's housemate, Jiraya, opened the door. "Whoa! What's with the kid?! He okay?"Jiraya asked the array of questions in 2 seconds flat. "I am okay, I just remembered something unpleasant, and that's all." Kakashi still in shock ushered Inumaru into his new home. Inumaru remembered it as if it were yesterday, the curtains, the rugs, and the couch. Inumaru slid off his worn sandals and placed them at the shoe rest. He then followed his adopted dads to his room, which was still adorned with the stuff Kakashi got him as a child, it made him feel at home. So Kakashi and Jiraya said their goodnights and walked out into the living room.

"So, where are Inumaru's real parents?" Jiraya asked. "Well I better tell you his story so you know." Kakashi began "When Inumaru was born he and Sasuke looked exactly alike, and as you know, the Uchiha clan are very superstitious about twins. So they put Inumaru on my porch with an adoption form and a note stating his background. He lived with me for about seven years, the same time that his clan was slaughtered by his older brother Itachi. He is the only other Uchiha that survived the slaughter. So then one day when he discovered the note that his mother wrote so many years ago, he ran away leaving only a note of thanks. All of the Leaf Village Jonin searched but we couldn't find him. Iruka spotted him near the Uchiha Clan village, but Inumaru ran with a speed that left him shocked long enough for Inumaru to escape into the forest. It's been seven years, and now he's back with us." Kakashi finished trying not to show any feelings.

Inumaru had heard Kakashi's story and was reliving it _is this me? An empty soul who mooches of others? Well now only Sasuke knows what mother and father looked like, and he doesn't know that he has a twin brother. I must tell him, I just have to... _Inumaru was so busy in thought that he didn't hear Kakashi walk in with Jiraya they looked at Inumaru for awhile and then went to their bedrooms. The entire house grew quiet as the three men fell into unconsciousness. The bright moon was the only one witness to a male in a black cloak peeking into Inumaru's room. The oddly colored male took his report and moved on to another house on the other side of town, he walked silently into his house and took off his shoes. "Itachi-San! Inumaru is just were you said he would be, but there are two Jonin in the house too." The Blue male said to a teenager who just walked into the hallway. Itachi replied to his older partners advice "I know, but in three days they will leave Inumaru alone. Then we will go, Kisame, to get him."

The sun did its part to rise that next morning. Jiraya woke up and walked into Inumaru's room, seeing an empty bed he panicked "Kakashi-Kun! Inumaru is gone!" As soon as he said that Kakashi ran out of his room, his mask half down exposing his other eye. "WHAT! He ran into the room and grabbed at the sheets, a piece of paper flew out from the sheets. Kakashi picked it up and read out loud the handwriting.

_Dear Kakashi & Pervy Sage:_

_After you calm down, just come into the kitchen to eat your breakfast. Serves you right for putting me in a coma! Hurry up! Its getting cold!_

_ -Inumaru_

Inumaru was putting the freshly made breakfast buffet on the table when a still red faced Jiraya came in front of a worried Kakashi "Please don't do that again Inumaru..." Kakashi suggested gently, because his voice was tired from yelling loud enough to break the sound barrier. "AND YOU GUYS GOTTA STOP CALLING ME THE PERVY SAGE!" Jiraya yelled at a high tone. Inumaru laughed and patted Jiraya on his back "Okay, but you gotta listen to Naruto more. No more girls!" Inumaru got out in-between laughs. The three housemates sat down and started eating; Inumaru sat there and put his breakfast on his plate. It was a pill, what looked like grilled seaweed and a slice of cheese on bread. Jiraya looked at his plate in contrast to Inumaru's, "Why are you not eating, and what are those pills for?" He picked one up and looked at it and announced "Energy pills? YOUR TAKING STEROIDS!!" Kakashi snatched the pill and pointed out the word hidden from the ignorant Jonin "ANTI-energy pill! I lent them to him because of his hyperactivity disorder." Kakashi said irritably for his meal had been interrupted. "Where did you learn these cooking skills Inu?" He asked lovingly. "I cooked all of the time, when I was living by myself." Inumaru took his pill and started eating, occasionally sipping out of Decaffeinated Tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training

**Chapter 5: Training**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were, yet again at there meeting place in the alley of the leaf village. "Where is Kakashi-Sensei? He is late again!" Sakura said getting bored with saying that. "Forget about him, where is Inumaru?! Ya think he picked a lethal fight?" Naruto wondered with worry tainting his voice. Suddenly Kakashi and Inumaru jumped into the alleyway "Hi guys, ya miss me?" Inumaru asked as Naruto glomped him. Sakura made an odd sound and pouted and Sasuke shrugged. "Okay, now that you have seen each other and have made up for the past two days with, umm, unusual antics. Lets get to training." Kakashi stood up on the fence for about six minutes reading his book, which Inumaru noticed was by Jiraya.

Just as Inumaru got used to silence, Kakashi threw four perfectly hidden Kunai at the four students. Inumaru knew something like this would happen so he jumped in a perfect upward line, narrowly avoiding the piercing dagger as it hit the concrete behind him. Sakura slid out from the weapon aimed at her, as did Sasuke; Naruto blocked his with his left arm. Inumaru knew his test had begun when Kakashi said something that made his pill expire "STOP! Inumaru is an Akatsuki SPY! ATTACK!!" The team turned heels and ran at Inumaru. He kicked Naruto into Sasuke and flipped Sakura over his shoulder; Sasuke did a series of hand signals and yelled "FIREBALL JUTSU!" Inumaru blanked out and did a series of signals "Snowball Jutsu!" A huge blast of snow came out of Inumaru's mouth hitting Sasuke's Fire ball. All of the witnesses stopped and gasped at the snow now falling. Kids ran into the pile of melting snow, while their mothers tried furiously to pull their chilled kids out of a pile of wet snow, fathers gaped in awe at the tiny teenager that made a six foot pile of snow, in September. "Y-you did THAT?!" a surprised burly man said. Inumaru nodded and grabbed at and held his head, Team Seven ran up to look at him, except for Sasuke, who of course was under a pile of snow wiggling to get out.

"So, you didn't tell us that you were scared of fire because??" Kakashi questioned as Inumaru drank some hot water to get rid of the enormous brain freeze he had, of course drinking through his mask. _You-ahh ahh achoo!! You gave me pneumonia! You must of course remembered- OHH HOT WATER YAY! NOW FOR THE NUMA NUMA!! _Inumaru laughed, but then stopped because of two things. One, Team seven was looking at him. Two, it was the English version "Oh my god! Turn it off! THE ENGLISH VERSION SUCKS!!" He looked around and saw many people looking at him, especially that boy, Gaara. "Oh, umm yeah, I do have quite a few problems with fire. I just kinda forgot..." Inumaru said distractedly, keeping an eye on the threatening Gaara. "Inumaru, don't you even think about it!" Sakura hissed loudly.

It took about half an hour until Inumaru's head felt normal, so they walked out of the Ramen Shop and started down the road. At the four way stop they said their goodbyes and went different ways. Inumaru walked silently next to Kakashi for a minute, when they heard Sakura's scream, Inumaru turned and ran back and hit a couple of corners. He got to her location as soon as Sasuke did, he stopped to wait for Kakashi which didn't take too long. Kakashi sped past him with Naruto close to heel, and Inumaru caught up, "Who is that guy caring Sakura off, Sensei?" Inumaru asked desperately. "That. He is Itachi Uchiha" Kakashi said hesitantly. Kakashi and Naruto both heard a growling noise, "What was that?" Naruto asked. Inumaru looked up into Naruto's eyes, without his mask. "WHAT THE--" Naruto tripped and fell down when he saw his face. Kakashi looked right into Inumaru's eyes, "So you did start to look like your brother. So that's what you've been hiding huh?" He saw Inumaru nod and jumped up onto a tree branch, as did Inumaru.

Soon enough, Sakura's captor set her down on the ground next to the lake. He stood awaiting his pursuers, Sasuke landed, already in sharingan for he had seen his brother's face. INumaru and Kakashi both landed at the same second, but Kakashi stood there. Inumaru ran up to Sasuke "Lets try and kill him this time brother." Sasuke looked at Inumaru "WOAH!" Inumaru knew what had happened, it was the fact he was in sharingan, but it didn't faze Inumaru, that much. He nodded towards Itachi, signaling for Sasuke to pay attention. Suddenly the man looking into Inumaru's room, Kisame, was standing next to his partner. "Its time to go with us Inumaru." Itachi said finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Akatsuki

**Chapter 6: Akatsuki**

"No, I won't EVER go with you!" Inumaru's face showed a quick snarl, his ears pointed made all of Team Seven suspicious. Itachi and Kisame stood silent, and then Kisame snickered "Fine, we will do it the hard way." Kisame disappeared from sight, and then reappeared next to Inumaru, who ducked Kisame's paralyzing blow. Sasuke and Itachi were going toe to toe, and Kakashi was trying to untie Sakura, when suddenly Kisame did a Jutsu that sunk Sakura and Kakashi in a hard bubble. Inumaru dove into the cool water, not caring for his life, but for Sakura and Kakashi, with Kisame hot on his trail. He crashed into the bubble, _Unbreakable, dang it!! _He tried again and finally knew what he must do, seeing his Sensei's and Sakura's drowning faces. He jumped above the water and saw an unconscious Sasuke and a frozen Naruto. "Naruto! Run!" Inumaru screamed and Naruto turned and ran, knowing these two. As Kisame came up, Inumaru kneeled and darkly said "If I do go with you, will you let them go?" Pointing at the drowning duo and then at the dreaming Sasuke. Kisame, thoroughly shocked by this request looked at Itachi, who, of course wanted Inumaru to come with them nodded, so Kisame grabbed at the flinching Inumaru catching the back of his neck and picking him up. Kisame then stomped on the water and Kakashi and Sakura were let above the water line, he let Inumaru down and he took a leash out of his inside pocket and wrapped it around his neck. The leash suddenly tightened and Inumaru tried to pull it off, with no success there, he grabbed Sakura and Kisame obligingly carried Kakashi over to the lake bed, then two ninja appeared only one came walking up. "Jiraya, please tell Kakashi and my Team I am sorry..." He turned as Kisame pulled on the lead at his neck, slowly dragging behind.

Jiraya's POV We came out of the trees to discover Inumaru the only one of team seven conscious. But I then noticed that Kakashi and Sakura both had blue lips. I rushed over to them and saw Kisame turn and walk away, pulling Inumaru away on a dog leash. "Jiraya, please tell Kakashi and my Team I am sorry..." He said as he was pulled away. I literally saw tears in his eyes, _Whoa! Eyes?? Face! Oh my god! _I thought, his face looked handsome! Why does he hide it? End Jiraya's POV

Inumaru followed the two team members to a small house at the end of the leaf village. Kisame opened the door and slung Inumaru's lead inside "Go" He harshly said as Inumaru walked into their little hallway with two doors. Kisame pulled Inumaru into one of the doors and took off the leash. _This is my chance! I can run now!! _But his hopes were shattered as Itachi blocked the door. He went over to the bed in the room, its sheets looked like they were never washed. "Sit." Itachi's voice cut him off of thinking, Inumaru obeyed his older brother's command. "You will not be escaping this room. My room is across the hall and Kisame likes to sleep at the front door. It will be this way until we can trust you and you are evaluated by the rest of the Akatsuki." the two walked out and closed the door. Inumaru heard numerous locks clicking and sighed.

Kakashi's POV "Ahh! INUMARU!?" I screamed as I woke up from the nightmare. Inumaru had been captured by the Akatsuki while I was in a giant bubble with Sakura. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as Gai came in followed by Iruka. "You're okay Kakashi. You almost drowned, but Jiraya said Inumaru saved you and Sakura." Gai said pointing at the other two of my students. "Are they okay? Where's Inumaru?" I said thinking of my nightmare. "I think Jiraya said that there were two men in Akatsuki uniforms" I jumped up and ran out of the room, already dressed in my regular attire. "I am going to save Inumaru!" End Kakashi's POV

Inumaru woke up the next morning to see Kisame hovering over him. "AHHHH!! MUTANT SHARK MAN!!" Inumaru screamed as he fell out of his bed. He suddenly felt a bone shattering kick to his chest; he started screaming in his pain. He felt a now broken rib wiggling around his chest. "Get up, you weakling! You won't get any food if you don't stop lazing around." Kisame said clearly angered by the remorseless comment. Inumaru tried to stand up, but with that beating it was too much, he started coughing, getting louder by the minute. Kisame looked at the ground around him and saw Inumaru's blood in small puddles. But then Inumaru stood up, he hunched and walked slowly to the small table in the almost always empty room. He stood shocked at what he saw, a bunch of people in cloaks identical to Itachi's and Kisame's. Kisame came up from behind and pushed him in the room, he tumbled screaming in shock and pain as his ribcage hit the solid ground. Itachi sat in the center next to a very silent man with a mask. He stood there awkwardly when suddenly a man with long blond hair spoke up "So this is him yeah?" he saw Itachi nod and then insulted Inumaru "Isn't he too small? He looks like he could fall over dead at any minute" Inumaru spoke up then "So, what if I am small? It's better than looking like a girl!" The blond male stood and started coming towards him. "Inumaru, Deidara, stop. Inumaru has a dinner to cook. Make sure to make it big enough for all of us!" Itachi said and moved his hand along all of the Akatsuki.

Inumaru got into the kitchen to cook. He shuffled to the pantry and looked inside, Turkey Bacon, Coffee Grounds, Tea Bags, and some dusty bottle labeled, 'only for blackmail, no use!' in Itachi's handwriting. He looked inside and saw something that made him laugh evilly. He had a plan...

"Wow! This is good! What's in it?" Zetzu asked curiously. "Oh, this is Chili made with Venus fly trap leaf powder and shark steaks." Inumaru said cheerfully as he heard two men choking on their own food. Suddenly he heard a chair scratch on the floor and felt his collar being tugged upward and around to see Kisame's reddened eyes staring him down forcibly. He was carried by his shirt into his room and thrown against the opposite wall feeling several bones shatter. He landed onto his bed of rags crying with the pain, his vision was getting blurry as he saw two men restrain Kisame from giving him any more damage. He felt someone scoop him up as he screamed in pain. He looked up into the blurry face of an older Rock Lee. His body went limp as he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Healing Problems

Inumaru felt himself being poked and prodded, and life saving liquids rush in, but felt no pain. Nor could he open his eyes, _What's happening to me? _Inumaru suddenly felt warm, even with the cold examination table against his bare back. "Give him CPR! We're losing him!!" A man with a mask said, Inumaru felt himself growing colder as he returned to the real world. "Okay, we've got a pulse!" He groaned to show he was okay, but a tiny rumble was all he heard. He felt himself fall into a deep sleep on the cold aluminum table.

Might Gai's POV I ran behind the newly recovered Kakashi to help save Inumaru. Jiraya ran behind us with Tsunade, both half asleep. Suddenly Kakashi took a sharp turn right into a door and made it shatter, he ran into the small dining room and went right up to Itachi and picked him up by the collar of his cloak. I sent the two Sanin after Kakashi and I went into a room with locks on the door. Their stood a red (for a change)

faced Kisame and a mangled Inumaru lay at his feet. I hit the back of his neck and he went down, suprisingly. I ran out with Inumaru in my arms, called to the trio and ran off towards the hospital.End Might Gai's POV

Inumaru woke up in a warm bed. He tried groggily to sit up, but failed to do anything but hurt his healing system. He then remembered how he got caught by his older brother and his abusive fish friend. _How did I escape?? I thought I was dead!_ "Hey, next time, don't try to be a hero. I could have saved myself." Inumaru said to a recognizeable figure. Gai's Figure... "Kid, you were so banged up, you couldn't breathe for yourself! How could I possibly think that you could save your own butt!" Gai squatted down to the cot's level so unexpectedly that Inumaru jumped back. He tried hard to jump up, but Gai knew it wasn't Inumaru's true character. Inumaru was having a panic attack...

"Tsunade! You were right! He is scarred emotionally!" Gai yelled at the Sanin that had ran into the room with a needle. Tsunade lifted up Inumaru's shirt sleeve and injected a yellow-brown plasma into the screaming boy's arm, and Inumaru gradually slowed down and stopped within ten minutes. He was soon asleep, sadly two minutes before Kakashi arrived to visit. Kakashi walked into the room to see Tsunade with a needle talking to a shaken up Gai.

"How is Inumaru?" Kakashi asked hopefully. All he wanted was _his_ son to be okay. The two other ninja walked out so the two could be alone. Kakashi sat next to the drugged boy and started scratching his head lovingly. "Inumaru, if you can hear me, I just wanted to say that I am sorry that this happened to you. I should have seen that attack coming" Kakashi said with some hesitation. Kakashi was surprised when Inumaru, who never loved his head scratched, pushed his head up against the Jonin's hand. "Inumaru? Are you awake?" Kakashi said taking his hand off of Inumaru's head. Inumaru opened his eyes and gasped, Kakashi's hand instictively went to Inumaru's head and started scratching it again. Shockingly Inumaru made a purring sound and relaxed from his tensed state. "Sensei! Thank you for saving me, I wouldn't be alive without you..." Inumaru said gleefully, as if he wasn't scared at all. Gai was peeking into the room, he was shocked to see Inumaru acting okay. He then turned to Lady Tsunade and asked "When will that drug wear off?" "It wore off when he woke up. And it was only a tranquilizer." She said. Gai knew why Inumaru was acting like that. It was because Kakashi was the only person that tried to instill trust to Inumaru, who held a dangerous demon inside his soul. Some loathed him, wanted his power. Others feared him, wanting him to die so they wouldn't have to worry away while he could turn evil.

" You know that Inumaru is a one person kid. Nothing on Earth could change that..." Tsunade said, knowing what Gai was thinking. Gai had always wanted to be Inumaru's step-father. But Inumaru was handed to Kakashi instead, he had chose the closest house to the Uchiha clan the day before, back about fourteen years and three days ago. The next day, he got the child. "Tsunade, I wish to ask you something, may we please go to your office?" Gai said audibly. They walked to Tsunade's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tsunade walked into the hospital room to find Kakashi and Inumaru both sound asleep. She walked over to the sleeping Jonin and shook him. Kakashi slowly opened his eye and stared into the Sanin's face. "Why hello. What are you doing today?" Kakashi asked, apparently still half asleep. "Kakashi, listen, you need to wake up. Come to my ofice then, we need to talk." Tsunade said with a blank face. She turned and stiffly walked out. _I wonder whats up? I hope its not bad..._

"WHAT!! This is outrageous!!Gai, how could you??" Kakashi excliamed with the fury of a tiger. "I just feel that scince you _ARE_ his teacher, I could be his father." Gai said. He had proved to Tsunade, that he would be a better parent to Inumaru with already a very successful student. " Kakashi, I just feel that with Inumaru's past medical problems, tht your emotions wont be able to take it! Inumaru is to be Gai's child and student. Now go work with your team!" Tsunade challenged. Of course having to listen to his boss, Kakashi sulked off to meet his team. Gai happily asked "He's my student too?" With a nod Tsunade told him to go to his new son's room and wake him up "He is fully healed, exept for the anxiety thing. Here take these and give them to him at any sign of anxiety from a human. Also, he has a hyperactivity disorder, so give him one of these a day." Tsunade advised. "Now go!" Gai took off practically skipping to Inumaru's room, Inumaru was already awake and walking around. He looked at Gai and rudely asked "What do _you_ want? Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Gai looked into Inumaru's eyes. "You aren't going to be seeing your _old _sensei for awhile. I am your new care taker and father now..."

Gais POV"Inumaru, Lee wake up! Its time to start training!" I yelled into the room, I had taken Inumaru home to meet Lee and to see his new home yesterday. Things hadn't worked out between the two young ninja, and when I handed Inumaru a jumpsuit like his, Inumaru took it and put it in a corner of his closet. But who could blame him, I had just taken his only family from him.End Gai's POV

Inumaru stood up and reached into the closet for the clothes he wore yesterday, and was suprised to see his only clothes shredded up and three green jumpsuits waiting for him. He slipped into one and realized that it was a little too big. _Well I put on the jumpsuit, but its not my fault its too big well atleatst being taller streched it out to fit. _He growled in disgust to feel the ugly jumpsuit brushing against his skin. Lee had finished getting dressed and was already out in the kitchen eating breakfast made by Gai. Inumaru walked out stiffly adjusting to the weighty clothes on him. "Ya happy now?" Inumaru asked being smart. "Well good morning Inumaru, pick up a plate and get yourself some bacon!" Gai said cheerily pointed to thick strips of greasy meat. Inumaru's stomach did a flip-flop as he ran out of the room. He ran into a decorative bathroom and purged into the toilet. _Did nobody remember to tell him that I am a vegetarian?! I can't remember a time when I didn't throw up at the sight or smell of meat! _Gai ran swiftly into the bathroom to find Inumaru staring into the toilet which was filled with vomit. "Are you okay Inumaru?" Gia asked horrified. Inumaru nodded recovering from the shock of vomiting. His throat felt scratchy and everytime he swallowed, it felt like he still had puke in his throat


End file.
